The Checkup
by HentaiHanyou
Summary: A cute and fluffy Ed and Winry fic that was stuck in my head for awhile.Oneshot. Mature rating for love scene. It's  still cute so please R


Ok!!! I haven't written a fanfic for years and this one came unbidden into my mind one day. This is a pairing/series I have never done before, but I am more than happy with the results. It's sappy at the end - but I love a good love story, who doesn't? So go and enjoy this

The Checkup

" Hey Ed!!! Wake your sorry ass up and come downstairs!! "

Edward Elric opened his dazed golden eyes and immediately shielded them from the sun. " It it's too damn early for this... " he thought tiredly, glancing at his clock to reveal that it was indeed too early. But if he knew Winry, Ed knew he had better get up the first time, because the second time she called him would'nt -

" DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!!? I SAID GET UP!!! "

Ed saw stars briefly as the clock that was thrown at him hit his forehead with enough force to give a normal person a concussion. Good thing he wasn't too normal...

" Winry, what the hell??? "

Ed sat up and glared at the girl in his doorway. He noticed a change in her normal attire - the usual jumpsuit replaced with a small pair of white shorts that were inches above her knees and her flimsy little black tube top now had in it's place a small red tank top which seem to show off a few womanly curves. In his mind he decided that she looked good in red - though he would never openly admit it -and grinned at her.

" Morning Winry... I heard you the first time and I was getting up before you stormed in with that intent to kill me... "

Winry stared at her childhood friend from where he sat. With his eyes still half dazed and his hair loose and toussled from sleep, she thought he looked quite adorable - though she would never openly admit it - and her attitude suddenly vanished.

" Breakfast is on the table. After that you can spar with Al for a while, but you have a checkup with me today mister, so don't you for get it! "

As Winry left the doorway, Ed admired her rear end for a few seconds before remembering himself and shaking the unbidden images from his mind. Where had that little sister image of her gone? " Out the window apparently... " he thought to himself as more images appeared into his sleepy mind. Ed simply shaked them off and rose from his bed, heading downstairs for breakfast

" Hey big brother...? "

Al started saying before he ducked under the foot that was headed towards his metal head. His question was put on hold for a few quick jabs to his face and a foot sweep that was very narrowly missed. Ed jumped back quickly and hopped over the foot Al sent at him, which intended to knock him down, suddenly going on the defensive.

" Yeah Al? "

Ed backed away quickly as Al began a series rapid kicks that would send him flying him , if one were to connect.

" Did you noticed Winry's new outfit? "

The sudden random question startled Ed and he stumbled back to find that his face had been cleanly nicked by Al's metal foot. A small drop of blood hit the grass and Ed continued defending himself.

" What about it? "

" Well I thought she looked kinda cute..."

BAM

And with that, Ed stopped and was cleanly kicked across the yard. He landed face first in a pile of mud and silently cursed Al as the metal child ran up to check on him.

As Ed and Al did their little sparring ritual, Winry admired the site from the window. Those two meant more to her than she would ever admit. They had always been together - she thought of them as family. Although in the recent years she found herself thinking of the elder Elric a bit too oftten... Though she wanted to avoid the subject, she could not deny that her feelings for Ed had changed drastically since she was a child. He was always sort of a brother to her. But years apart, and the sudden spring of puberty had left her aching - in more than one way.

She watched them spar and absently wondered what Al might have looked like at this age, had he his body. She tried to picture his smiling adolecent face in the body of a young man and found it rather easy to summon up. He was cute - the kind of boy you knew was sweet and would treat you right...

" But he's nowhere as hot as Ed... "

Winry shook her head to get the thought back out of the way. She began to blush and walked away from the window, intending to get ready for her check up with Ed. Unfortunetly for her, she completely missed the image of Ed heading face first into a pile of mud...

" Are you ok? I swear I didn't even mean to hit you that hard!!! "

Al went running across the yard towards Ed, fearing the rage that would come from his older brother when the boy regained consciousness. He kneeled down and went to look at Ed's face. Big mistake. An automail fist came straight up and drove right into his head, knocking his helmet clear off and about 50 feet away.

" Yeah... I'm just dandy Al..."

Ed got up, painfully stretching his limbs. When Al finally got his head back on, he saw Ed walking away from him - pressumably towards the outside shower - and took that as a signal that thier practice was over. He heard a voice calling him and turned to see granny Pinako motioning towards the road. Taking the hint that she wanted a little company on her trip into town, Al ran towards her. Besides, Ed had an appoinment with Winry, and since he seemed angry, he wouldn't be any fun anyway...

Ed stood motionless under the showerhead for a minute, letting the cool water run over his skin. It was a nice day out, but all the sparring had made him hot and he figured he'd cool down a bit before going in to see Winry.

Winry...

Why the hell had he stood still when Al remarked about her outfit? His body just stopped at that moment - pictures of her flashing in his mind's eye. The image that he had woken up to, the thought of her tight little ass wiggling down the stairs in her shorts...

Ed hit his head against a wall, trying to calm himself before he had to go take a cold shower. But when he thought about it, he simply admitted it to himself. Ok. So she was cute. And she was loyal... helpful... a little violent at times... but always loving...

Love?

There was one thing that Ed couldn't deny - she was always on his mind. Though earlier in life it was more or less because she was like his sister and she was like family. But now... Now when he thought about things late at night, it was strange that that sisterly image was gone and he had replaced it with that of her current self... Her older, more womanly self...

" Hey Ed? "

Ed's thoughts were interrupted by her voice and he turned to her, looking at her through the violent haze of water.

Winry nearly passed out when Ed turned to look at her. There was an intense heat in his eyes - not anger, but something she couldn't quite place - and it was one of the hottest looks she had ever seen. He threatened to set her ablaze with his gaze and she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

" Yeah? "

Winry blushed, shaking her head and holding out a towel.

" When you're ready, I've got my stuff out for you... "

Winry placed the towel on her soft grass and walked away, her face as red as an apple. When Ed had seen her blush he wasn't sure what to think of it. But he did find for the second time that day thinking she looked good in red. Smirking a bit, he turned off the water, grabbed the towel and walked into the house.

Right before Ed entered, Winry had managed to get her face to cooperate and calm down. However once he walked in, her face rebelled against her again as her blush came back in full force. He was in nothing but his boxers - and not his normal white cotton ones - which was what had gotten her flaming. They were some sort of red silk and she idly remarked to herself that she thought he looked good in red. He gave her his best smile when he walked in, which got her stomach to do flip flops. He came over and sat on the bench in front of her.

" Do your worst Winry."

The sound of his voice brought her mind back into focus and she began working on his leg, part one of what she considered to be her masterpieces.

As Ed sat on the bench he looked around the room before closing his eyes. He put his chin on his chest and began to sort of doze until a particularly hard poke sent a sharp pain up his leg. He winced and opened his eyes to her muttered apology. However when he opened his eye, the first thing that caught his eyes was her cleavage. His eyes were wide open now and staring intently down her shirt. He tried to pry his eyes away but couldn't. Then somewhere in the back of his mind, he found some self control and pulled his sight away. He knew that if he didn't, he'd have a lot to explain to her about a reaction she was bound to notice.

" Well your leg is fine. But let's see what damage you've done to my other masterpiece... "

Winry stood up and lifted his arm up and down, testing the weight and checking for any external damage. Once things seemed pretty good, she set about with her tools and poked and prodded until all of a sudden she heard a giggle.

" Ed? Are you ticklish? "

Ed made the most serious face he could and shook his head. His face was gone though after she poked the same spot again and he giggled.

" You ARE! All these years and I never knew "

Winry began to out right tickle him and Ed couldn't surpress his fits and spasms.

" No wait! S-stop! But Winry I'm - "

His sentence was cut short as he had a small spasm that jerked him off the table, sending him on the floor with Winry underneath him. They stayed in that position for a moment just laughing. But soon the laughter died down and all that could be heard was silence. Along with a few heartbeats that were continully picking up speed.

It felt so natural to be staring down at her like this - laying on her back with her face flushed. And for her it felt strangly normal to have him holding himself up on his arms above her - out of breath and smiling down at her. But soon she realized where she was and started to blush, which made him snap out of it and get back up off of her. He held out his hand to her and helped her up, and once she was standing he sat back on the table.

She picked up his arm again and - careful to avoid his spot - started to finish her job. Once she was satisfied that everything was in order, she made a move to pull away. But for some reason she couldn't. She had to keep touching him...

" Everything seems to be working fine... "

She trailed off, running her fingers up his metal arm and then down again. She brought them back up and touched his shoulder, fingers finding real, warm flesh. She ran those same fingers across his shoulder blades and to his other arm, where she trailed them downward again.

Ed wasn't sure what she thought she was doing - but every move she made against his skin sent pleasent chills up his spine and fire along his skin. He felt like he was in a trance - every nerve ending in his body reacting to her small touches. He looked up at her for an explaination, but her eyes were on her fingers, as if she too were in a trance.

" Winry..."

Before he could say anything more, Winry's fingers met his hand at the bottom of his arm and she grasped them lightly and smiled at him. She let go of his hands and made a move to walk away. Ed however, made a move that surprised both of them. He tightened his fingers around hers and looked up into her face, searching for her eyes. When the pairs met, she blushed and so did he. Ed moved his fingers up her arm, mimicking her earlier actions. At the same time he pulled her closer to him. When his fingers reached her shoulder, he unexpectedly, suddenly pulled her down to him and into thier first kiss.

It was a simple touching of lips at first, both being too inexperienced to really know what else to do. But that simple press made something in them both flare, and they got bold. They pulled away and looked at each other for a second before they tried again, this time more firmly. Ed opened up his mouth and tried to coax Winry to do the same. She did and whimpered lightly when she felt Ed's tongue gently enter her mouth, searching for her own. She brushed up against it, and Ed's tongue grabbed hers and begun to suckle on it while inside her mouth. She was inexorably aroused by the suggestive movements and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ed placed his hands on her hips and just sighed into her mouth, the happiest he'd been in a long time.

For a long while they just stood there kissing, enjoying the feeling of rising fire in their bellies. But soon the kisses became heated and before long both were panting - ready and willing - to go a little further. Ed's hands traveled up her waist and trailed at the hem of her tank top. She got the hint and happily took off the shirt, pulling off her sports bra along with it. Ed hadn't been expecting that. When her breasts were revealed to his sight, it took everything in him to not throw her to the ground and ravish her. " Oh hell " he thought and picked her up off the floor and turned them around so that she was on the bench. This brought him directly in front of what he wanted, and without hestitation he lowered his lips to a pert nub, suckling and elicting strange growling noises from Winry's throat.

" Oh Edwaaaaaard... "

Just hearing those sounds was enough to make his knees buckle. He hoped she would be as kind to him as he was being to her - because if not he would kill himself. Once he was satisfied that she practically had a nipple hickey, Ed switched his tactics to the other breast, drawing the peak between his teeth and elicting sweet sounds from the woman in front of him. All the while his other hand was busy fondling her left thigh, very eager to get between them.

Winry was purely in heaven. The sudden unfamiliar sensations were nothing but pleasureable. That and the fact that it was Edward Elric that was doing these things do her... She felt like she was going to be overwhemled. Not to mention that insistant squeezing to her left thigh...

Ed removed his head from her chest and looked at Winry's face. She was beet red - he was pretty sure it was a good thing. Hr chuckled and her eyes opened and looked at him puzzled. He smiled and said what he had been thinking of all day.

" You look good in red... "

Winry blushed and smiled a bit at that, a mumbled thanks coming to Ed's ears. She really was quite adorable. Even sitting there half naked in front of him, she still retained a cute quality. Had anyone else heard the suggestion that Winry - the violent, tomboy, blonde spitfire from Resembool - was cute, they would have laughed their asses off. But Ed saw her like no one else saw her. And she needed to know that.

" Winry..."

She looked up at him and smiled lightly, still a bit red but overall happy.

" I need to tell you something... "

For a moment her heart sank at the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes. Was he going to tell her about someone else? Maybe a girl back in Central? He was around Colonel Mustang a lot, and lord only knew what kind of influence he might have picked up. Or maybe that pink-haired girl in Liore that Al had mentioned? What was her name? Rosa... or maybe Rose...?

" I was thinking earlier today... "

Her mind went into a panic, paranoid. Suddenly she cared that she was half naked in his arms. Suddenly she felt cold...

" And not just today, but almost everyday... "

Winry bit her lip and looked up into his eyes, but Ed averted his gaze and tears started to form in her eyes.

" I'm not sure how to say this but... "

Winry put her hand to her mouth to stifle a slowly building sob.

" I love you, and I think I always have... "

Her eyes widened and she started to cry, happy beyond belief that she was just being paranoid.

" I want you... and I want this... But I can't just do this to you without - "

Ed was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in surprise, and when he saw her face when she pulled away, a grin broke out for them both.

" I've loved you for as long as I can remember... Don't ever doubt that Ed..."

Overjoyed beyond belief and still horny as hell, Ed hugged her to him. The feeling of her bare breasts on his chest made Winry squeal and she turned her head to the side and began to suckle on his neck. Ed groaned in the back of his throat and it was the single sexiest thing Winry had ever heard in her life. She needed him as quickly as she could have him, and she used her own hand to move the hand on her left thigh between them. Ed could feel the warmth from

between her legs and deftly unbuttoned her little shorts. He lifted her quickly to rid her of the garment along with a pair of red (heh) panties and seated her completely naked on the work bench.

Winry looked into his eyes shyly, but gasped at what she saw there

HEAT

The same look he had been giving her through the haze of water. The sexy look that stole her breath away and made her want to be in his arms and totally at his mercy. It was his look for her she soon realized, and that thought alone made her spread her legs wider, no longer shy.

Never cutting the eye contact, Ed reached his automail hand down to pet her between the legs and Winry groaned. The feeling of the cool metal down there was a totally new sensation, but she loved it all the same. At first he simply fondled her blonde curls. But seeing the heat in his own eyes reflected in hers made Ed desperate. His metal digit parted her moist folds and serched for a spot she would like. Having been completely inexperienced in this, Ed was qutie pleased when he hit a small bump that seemed to make her jump. He stared into her eyes and rubbed the spot and watched as she looked into his eyes and moaned. The constant eye contact was so erotic - it kept them both on edge. Ed removed his metal fingers and Winry groaned angrily. But before she could protest, quick as lightening his head was down there, searching for the spot with his tongue.

" ED! "

It took her by such surprise that she gasped, suddenly out of breath. Her hands went instinctually to his head, and she absently played with the strands as his mouth went to work. A feeling that she knew very well was coiling down in her gut and she knew it was coming. She bucked her hips a few times in encouragement and soon she felt a cold digit slide inside. The contrast between the cold and her heat - the sensation of him lapping at her clit - all of these drove Winry towards the best orgasm she' d ever had. She saw colors and then white and then nothing at all until she opened her eyes and saw Ed's erection pointed at her entrance.

" Oh My... "

She'd never seen.. THAT... up close - nor did she think anything even close to that size could fit inside her. But then there he was - slowly pushing in. And it felt so wonderful, she was so full... and then...

" Sorry Winry, but I'm about to do MY worst..."

He bucked... and for that moment she hated him. The full feeling was gone and all she felt was a sharp pain in her lower regions. She looked up at him, and she loved him again. He was straining himself for her comfort. Holding back to help her through. She knew that she had gotten her pleasure - now it was his turn. She smiled at him and bucked up against his hips - the action hurting her but she held her face still so that he couldn't tell. As he rode out his pleasures, Winry smiled the entire time - an act which was very hard to do - and simply admired the childhood friend turned man that she loved.

For Ed, he couldn't remember ever being this happy since before his mother died. Winry loved him, and he loved her back. And she gave herself to him. She was in pain - he knew her well enough to tell - and yet she sat with a smile as he took her.

" Winry..."

Ed grit his teeth together and groaned out her name as he came deep within her body. He was shaking with the strength of his orgasm and when he finished he leaned against her - and chuckled inwardly because he had just had sex on an automail construction bench. He pulled her down to the floor with him - not wanting to lose thier connection. He laid her on his stomach while he stayed on his back on the floor. Keeping careful to keep them still connected, Winry reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek and settled against his warm body on the floor. Ed looked down at her blonde head and simply smiled before drifting off into a contented sleep...

" Hey Ed! Winry! We're back! And we brought these neat little - "

Al rushed into the house only to stop and walk all the way back outside.

" What's wrong? "

Granny Pinako was confused as to Al's reaction when he came running back up to the path where she was now walking. Al didn't say a word, but for some reason his erratic behavior made her think he was trying to hide something. Upon walking into the house and seeing the " lovely " scene before her, she understood and smiled widely.

" Ummm... They're naked... why? "

If a suit of armor could blush, Al would be the color of an apple. She laughed lightly and motioned for him to be quite. Silently she then took a blanket out of a near by closet and covered the sleeping couple.

" C'mon Al. I'm sure there are more errands for us to run in town. and on the way I'll explain it all... "

Ta-da!!! And that's the end!!!


End file.
